Array sensor technologies such as CCD or CMOS sensors have typically included the use of semiconductor or capacitive junctions formed from silicon substrates. However, the recent development of new materials based on nanoparticulate matter or photosensitive molecular films provide an avenue for new sensor technologies which may provide several advantages over the conventional sensor technologies. Kuekes et al. U.S. Pat. No. 7,030,408 provides an example of the formation of nanowires used to form electronic devices. Jang et al. U.S. Pat. No. 7,042,003 provides an example of nanoparticles used in light sensing. It would be beneficial to integrate such systems so that high resolution image sensing may be provided and capabilities such as pattern recognition and formation of image sensors on flexible substrates may be achieved.